Machines, such as a track type tractor, a wheel loader, an excavator, and the like, generally include a radiator for affecting a heat transfer to coolant fluids used in an operation of the machine. The radiator is exposed to machine surrounding for heat exchange purposes. Thus, the radiator is subjected to dirt and debris during the operation of the machine, especially in earthmoving operations. The radiator is generally protected from the dirt and debris by a radiator guard assembly. The radiator guard assembly is removably coupled to a main frame of the machine. Further, during a maintenance schedule or replacement of the radiator, the radiator guard assembly is removed to allow access to the radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,058 describes a radiator guard structure for a vehicle comprising a pair of lift cylinder supports secured to a frame of the vehicle, a pair of hooks secured to the frame, and a radiator cover detachably mounted to the frame for guarding a radiator. The radiator cover has formed or mounted thereto a pair of pins each being engageable with the respective hooks and a pair of mounting seat structures. A resilient mounting is provided between each of said mounting seat structures and each of said lift cylinder supports.